Talent Show
by ThePagesFlyBy
Summary: As requested, continuation of Karaoke With the Cullens. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Talent Show**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

It had been just about a month since Jessica's karaoke party and the school was still buzzing about who sang what and what it meant. Even though it was only the senior who had actually been invited to the party, it seemed as if the whole school knew everything that had happened.

It was today, exactly a month from the party that Jessica walked into the cafeteria and announced the surprise that she had been planning for a while. It's always obvious when she has something that she wants to share. She does the same thing as Alice; she bounces.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly. I stared at the girl in amazement as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Hey Jess" I said, somewhat nervously. The last time she had come up to us at lunch we ended up at the party.

She looked at me, her eyes glowing as she said "So guess what" then, without waiting for us to guess she continued "I finally talked the principal into letting me throw a talent show for our class! So you know what that means, right?" she asked excitedly.

Everyone at the table looked at me as my head fell to the table with an audible _thunk_. Emmett laughed;

Alice slapped him. "More singing?" I asked into the table where I had left my head.

"Yep!" she squealed. My god; she is worse that Alice. Maybe I should buy Alice a thank you present for not being as annoying as Jessica.

My idea was met with a very loud cry.

"HEY! Yes, you should be grateful. And there are these new black Manolo Blahniks that I have not gotten yet that would look great with the outfit that I'm gonna wear that night."

Everybody looked at us confused. I sighed and turned to Edward saying "I guess you are buying Alice new shoes hun"

Everyone laughed while Edward mumbled to himself. "Great, thanks Bells" I laughed.

Looking back up at Jessica I dared to ask "Ok Jess. So how's it gonna work?" she jumped up and down.

"Oh! Right; well you will find out later at the assembly ok. I'll see you guys later! Bye!

**A/N: Good idea? Let me know folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Once again: not mine. *tear* Big huge ginormous shout out to Kayleigh for being the first (and only) person to review for the first chapter. You made me smile.**

The assembly was held later that day during last period. Thankfully, that got me out of gym.

"Alright settle down!" Called the principle as the crowd hushed. It appeared that most of the school had heard about the talent show.

"The senior class president Jessica Stanly has come up with an idea for the senior class to do as a celebration considering we are nearing the end of the year. Jessica?" he stepped aside for Jessica to take the podium.

"Ok you guys. We are coming close to the end of the year and have to do something big to celebrate. I suggest a talent show; just for the senior class of course."

I sighed; naturally Jessica would bring up an idea like this and not include all of the students.

"The senior can sing, dance, or like do whatever they deem talent and the rest of the school will vote. I want this to just be something fun, so the people who get the first, second, and third place votes will like get something small. No big prizes."

I knew this was a big deal to her even though she was trying to make it seem like it's not. The prizes, are a way for there to be a way to claim being better at something. Edward seemed to be on the same thought line as I was and leaned down to whisper in my ear

"She is confident that she will win" he said with a tone of disgust "She is planning on having the first place prize be something much bigger than she is letting on." I knew this of course and just rolled my eyes.

"There is going to be a sign up sheet up on the wall by the office in the morning. Don't be afraid to sign up guys! It's going to be soooo fun!"

When she was done the principal took the podium again and filled us in on all the boring announcements.

"So?" Alice asked, jumping up and down excitedly at the prospect of a talent show.

"So what?" I asked to hear her gasp dramatically. "You are going to sign up right? I mean you have to. You sing so well. How could you not?" I sighed again. There would probably be no way to avoid this

"Alice I stopped singing when I left Phoenix; I promised my band. " I grimaced when they gasped.

"YOU WERE IN A BAND?" Alice yelled, shocked. I knew that now I would have to tell them the story.

By this time we were in the car heading back to Edward's house. "Yes" I admitted "I was in a band in Phoenix. I loved it so a couple of guys approached me about being the head singer in their band. I agreed and after the first gig, I was hooked. But when I moved… I was already the new girl and didn't want to make myself seem any weirder by admitting that I sang. And I assumed that there wouldn't be a decent band around here."

They were all shocked into silence which I was thankful for. For the rest of the drive (which was relatively short considering the speed at which Edward drives) I stared out the window and thought about all the good times I had with the guys in the band back in Phoenix.

We pulled into the Cullen driveway and before I could blink Edward had me in his arms and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Whoa!" I said when he stopped suddenly, dizzy. "Why didn't you tell me you were in a band with a bunch of guys Bella?" He demanded.

"Edward calm down! I didn't want this reaction, that's why I didn't tell you. Plus it was no big deal." I laughed at his expression; it is clearly a big deal to him.

"Bella I-" he began before I cut him off "Edward I don't want to talk about it. Please drop it ok?" he just nodded.

I walked downstairs and into Alice's room where she was coordinating her wardrobe for tomorrow at school.

"Oh good, I was just about to come get you." She said without even glancing up. "Don't worry about him Bella, he'll get over it. His main problem is that you didn't tell him before now; he just doesn't understand why." I sighed, knowing that she's right.

"I'll go explain" I stated as I got up and walked out of her room.

Knocking lightly on Edward's door, I opened it and walked in. "You know you don't have to knock Bella." He said without glancing up from his novel. I shrugged.

I sat down on the couch next to him and started to talk "I'm sorry" I started with. "I didn't think it was a big deal and didn't really want to talk about it. I loved being in the band with the guys. They didn't care that I was quiet and clumsy. They saw me as one of the guys. They were fun and just really easy to be around."

He was looking at me intensely, making me nervous. "Ok." He said simply, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal about it." He smiled gently and changed the subject to the talent show and what we were going to do.

**A/N: Well? What should they do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this bizarrely long chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

The next two weeks were a flurry of studying, final exams, and practice for the talent show. Nearly everyone in the class was signing up for something. It was the talk of the school. Who would do what and who would win?

The best part however, was the number of people getting in on the betting that Emmett and Jasper had started.

Bella on the other hand was so swamped with studying for finals that she barely had any time to practice which naturally drove Alice crazy. Bella was convinced that she needed to study so much that she made Edward help her.

He of course was happy to do it seeing as he didn't need to due to his having gone through high school many times. The two of them were locked in Edward's room studying even though they both knew that the lock would do nothing to keep Alice out.

"Bella you are going to do fine" Edward said in a soothing voice during the five minutes he had deemed "unwind time". It was the last day before the actual finals and the second to last day of school. The talent show would be held the next day in the evening.

"Edward" Bella said in a stressed voice "You have been through school enough times that you don't have to worry, but I haven't. I need to study!" Edward just rolled his eyes.

Then, suddenly, his head perked up and his eyes narrowed. "Uh oh" he said.

Before Bella could ask what was going on, the door swung open to reveal Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are going to do excellent on your finals with all the studying you have done. What we need to concentrate on now is the talent show. You need to practice!" Bella looked a little scared.

"We all know what we are doing for the show" Alice stated "But I have no idea what you are going to do seeing as you haven't even decided yet. We need to figure it out!" Bella sighed

"No Alice" she said with no fear, surprising everyone. "Don't worry about it. I know what I am going to do. Relax ok? I'll be fine."

Alice looked a little put out and her refusal. "But Bellaaa" she whined

"No Alice." Bella replied with a note of finality in her voice. "Now" she said getting up from her seat on the couch next to Edward.

"I have to go. I promised my mom we would have a Skype date and I still need to make dinner for Charlie." Kissing Edward and gathering her things, she left the room.

**A/N: Whoo! Go Bella!**

The next day Bella was back in the Cullen house sitting on the couch in the living room with everyone trying to decide what movie to watch before they had to be back at school for the show. "I think I did rather well on the finals" she admitted.

"See" Edward said "I told you that you were gonna do great. And you did all that worrying for nothing." She laughed as Alice popped in some movie.

"Ok Bella" she said walking over to the loveseat to sit with Jasper "After the movie we have to get dressed and do your hair ok?"

Bella just replied with a "Sure Alice" to everyone's surprise. She was being rather accommodating because she knew that she had hurt her best friend's feeling when she refused to practice with her.

To Bella's surprise, they were watching Harry Potter. She knew that none of them really liked the movie, but knew that she loved it. They were watching the third (and her favorite) one.

A while later, after the movie was over, Bella was trudging up the stairs to Alice's room. After a quick shower Bella sat at the vanity with curlers in her hair in one of Edward's button down T-shirts.

She was listening to Alice chatter about how excited she was for the show that night while she was digging around in her closet for the outfit she had gotten Bella. She finally found it and put it on the bed to show Bella. "What do you think" She asked.

"Wow." Was all Bella could say.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked

"Definitely" Bella replied.

The entire outfit was a little more Alice's style than Bella's, but she liked it. It had a dark blue sleeveless, strapless top covered by a thin short sleeved jacket type thing. The skirt was black ruffles and had a bow on the hip with a skull. The shoes matched being black wedges.

Alice had also gotten her a cute ring that said "Love Bites?" she asked Alice.

"That is awesome! I love it!" Alice smiled and got out her own outfit. Her outfit consisted of a white top with a flippy pink skirt. She also had silver bangles and black wedges as well.

Walking carefully down the stairs, she glanced up to see all the boy and Rosalie already waiting. Edward looked stunned. "You look amazing" he said quietly.

Bella just smiled shyly. She glanced around at all of the boys to see them pretty much wearing the same thing. Jeans, T-shirt, and converse;

Bella was stunned that Alice was letting them leave the house so casual. Rose on the other hand was dressed up too.

She had on a red dress with black leggings underneath and black high heeled boots with flames on them.

Ten minutes later the group walked into the school gym to find it completely decked out. Jessica had really gone all out for the show. They still had a little while to go before they had to be ready so they checked in with Jessica to see when they would all go on.

Jessica too was dressed up. She had on a dress over black leggings only hers was pink and frilly. She had pink flats on and pink and silver bangles. She looked really cute in Bella's opinion.

"OMG! Hey guys! You all look great!" it was clear she was high on the success of the night and all the excitement by the way she spoke. She explained to them which order they would all go on and told them to make sure they got good seats.

About half an hour later the lights dimmed and the spot light was on Jessica who was walking towards center stage.

"Ok guys" she said into the microphone. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. We have, like, tons of people signed up and are looking forward to everyone's performance. We'd like to thank Mr. Banner for being our emcee tonight and the guys from the tech club for setting up the lights and microphones."

Then Mr. Banner's voice came over the loud speaker to thank Jessica for putting the show together. She just laughed as she walked off the stage.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we have a great lineup of seniors who are willing to share their talent with us. First up we have…"

**A/N: Well? Who do we have? The outfits are all on my polyvore account which you can find here: **.com/cgi/profile?id=1104795 **Don't forget to pay attention if you go on there to find the outfits for this particular story. In the notes it will say if it is or not. **


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yes, I am still mourning over that fact. **

Mr. Banner's voice trailed off, followed by a rustling of some papers before "Alice Cullen!" came out over the speakers. The crowd applauded as Alice squealed and ran up the stairs of the stage, did a cartwheel, and took her place in the middle. You could hear the amusement in Mr. Banner's voice as he announced "Alice is going to perform the ballet Swan Lake" Everyone clapped, excited to see tiny Alice perform a ballet.

I jumped up and down in excitement, never having seen Swan Lake before. "What are you so excited about?" Edward asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

I rolled mine and replied that I was excited seeing as I had never seen Swain Lake before.

"I'll have to take you to see it" he said, but just as I wan about to protest he said "But don't get to excited, Alice has a little more in store then just Swan Lake" As he said that there was a loud cough from the stage where Alice was glaring at her brother.

I just laughed. Then the music started and she started to dance.

She was beautiful, dancing and twirling around the stage in her pink leggings and long tan trench coat. She graceful as always and I knew that was a vampire thing.

"She's amazing!" I whispered, knowing the Edward would hear me.

"Well she should be" he replied "She's only been dancing for her entire vampire life." I laughed and put my hands on the arms that had snaked around my waist from behind.

Then, about three minutes into her performance, the music stopped. I was surprised, expecting Alice to continue with her ballet. Feeling Edward laugh softly behind me, I knew he knew what was going on.

"What is she doing?" I demanded to know. "Shh" he answered "You'll see in a second." And he was right. The lights changed dimmed as Alice stood completely still in the middle of the stage with her head down and hands clasped at her waist.

A second later, the music started again at a loud volume. The beat picking up in way that made me want to start dancing; the opening chords seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place them.

The lights flashed and with them, Alice tore off the long trench coat revealing a sparkling pink mini-dress. I gasped, along with the rest of the crowd as she started to sing.

**"**_**You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free"**_

I laughed, shocked at the song choice. "What…why?" Was all I could say between my laughter. It was obvious that I was amusing Edward seeing as he couldn't stop laughing either

"She's thinking that it's a complete opposite of her and Jasper. Plus she loves the song and wanted to make sure everyone would get on their feet and dance." Gasping for breath, I finally managed to get my breathing under control and nodded

"It worked" was all I said.

___**"He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You'll get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch"**_

"Well that part is true" I observed as we swayed together, lost in our own music while still enjoying the song.

___**"He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery"**_

Edward laughed at that last line. "Candy coated" he said "She wishes they were still human so they could try that whole hot fudge thing"

I burst into yet another fit of giggles as the image of Alice licking hot fudge off of Jasper.

___**"He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life"**_

"Run for your life from the blue eyed vampire" I said. Imaging Jasper dressed up as Dracula.

"Well" Edward said "His eyes were blue when he was human" I smiled "Well then it applies"

___**"I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends, you can't get away"**__  
_

"Problem with that is that she means it as more of a warning. Like a get away from my man kinda thing." I observed "And I don't even need to be able to read her mind"

___**"Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me and take my advice**_

_**He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery"**_

"Oh God" Edward exclaimed. I turned my head to look at his face, wondering what was wrong. "Nice." He growled

"What?" I questioned, now worried that it was something bad. "James Dean fantasy" was all he said.

___**"He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life"**_

My mind was still on the James Dean fantasy track, picturing Edward in a leather jacked leaning on a motorcycle outside of the school._  
_

_**"Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time  
But just remember"**_

I must have had a far away look in my eye as my fantasy played out in my head because I felt Edward gently shaking my shoulder. "Bella?" he asked "Where did you go just now?" I blushed scarlet and he laughed again, clearly having his answer. "Nowhere" I mumbled, hiding behind my hair._  
_

_**"He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery**_

_**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life"**_

"Don't be embarrassed Bella." He said once again hugging me from behind. I scoffed; thankful once again that he couldn't read my mind._  
_

_**"Oh, you better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life**__"_

The crowed jumped and cheered excitedly as her song finished. Alice laughed lightly and said a sweet "thank you" into the microphone. She hopped off the stage and ran into Jasper's arms and kissed him deeply.

Mr. Banner's voice came over the loud speaker, laughing. "How great was that?" he asked as the crowed clapped enthusiastically again. "Next we have…"

**A/N: This was so much fun and such a great distraction from my history homework! Ok. So as always let me know your thoughts and ideas on who should be next. **

**You can find a video of Swan Lake here: ****.com/watch?v=UYgvwJodPms**

**I imagine Alice doing the bit that the girls in white do…only solo.**

**And a video of Carrie singing Cowboy Cassanova here: ****.com/watch?v=oM7NQQ0Lfu4**


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne and we all know who the characters belong to. I'd like to thank my awesome beta and friend xXSingSweetNightingaleXx** **for helping majorly with this chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the little public display of affection. "Angela Webber!" Mr. Banner's voice cried "You're up!"

I glanced behind me and saw Angela's face break into a large grin. "Hmm…" I mused. "She's planning something isn't she?" Edward sighed behind me.

"Not quite planning something, more like making her point very clear. It appears things with Ben aren't the same." I gasped

"Oh no!" He tilted his head for a moment. Then he said

"She's going to make her point very clear tonight though. He'll get the picture really fast." I sighed this time. I really hoped so.

I loved Angela and only wanted her to be happy. I hoped things got better between them; they make such a cute couple.

Just then Angela mounted the stage. She readjusted her pastel pink blouse and nervously rubbed the perspiration from her palms on her faded blue jeans.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the microphone and looked out at the sea of teenagers. Snapping her fingers, the music began.

_**Uh huh**_

_**Life's like this**_

_**Uh huh, uh huh**_

_**That's the way it is**_

_**'Cause life's like this**_

_**Uh huh, uh huh**_

_**That's the way it is**_

I arched an eyebrow, a little bit surprised. I knew the song well, but I just always assumed Angela was more of the Norah Jones type of girl.

"You'd be surprised," Edward whispered into my hair. I gently elbowed him in the stomach as I playfully hissed,

"Oh, shut up." He chuckled softly and I returned my attention to Angela, just in time to see her take the microphone from the stand and strike a more daring, challenging pose. Angela obviously wanted Ben to get the point. She wasn't messing around.

_**Chill out, what you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if, you could only let it be**_

_**You will see**_

_**I like, you the way you are**_

_**When we're drivin' in your car**_

Angela nodded at Ben, who wore a guilty and somewhat ashamed expression.

_**And you're, talkin' to me one on one**_

_**But you become**_

"I wonder what he did to piss her off," I whispered. I felt Edward shrug behind me. Turning slightly to face him I asked, surprised,

"You don't know?" He just shrugged again.

_**Somebody else**_

_**'Round everyone else**_

_**You're watchin' your back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

I couldn't resist giggling at the sight of her stomping her booted foot to the beat. I actually enjoyed seeing a bit of an attitude from her—it was unexpected, but I know that she's put up with a lot of crap from everybody. It was definitely time she took a stand.

_**Tell me **_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

"Apparently Ben has gotten a bit big for his britches," Edward whispered conspiratorially.

I laughed, not believing that a guy as sweet as Ben would do something like that.

_**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no no**_

Suddenly the stage lights dimmed and her frame was illuminated by a soft blue glow.

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**Dressed up, like you're somethin' else**_

_**Where you are ain't where it's at you see**_

_**You're makin' me**_

_**Laugh out, when you strike a pose**_

Angela tossed her dirty blonde curls over her shoulder and her stance was that of one of Charlie's angels.

There was a chorus of laughter within the auditorium. Smiling, she flipped up the collar of her denim jacket as she resumed.

_**Take off, all your preppy clothes**_

_**You know, you're not foolin' anyone**_

_**When you become**_

Watching Angela up on stage, I could tell in her demeanor that she was pissed. For such a mild mannered girl, she was really showing quite a bit of anger.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked, confused.

_**Somebody else**_

_**'Round everyone else**_

_**You're watchin' your back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

"Seems like Ben has been getting more into the way Mike and his friends act; he has started dressing like them and treating Angela crappy too. She's had enough."

I was reeling at what Edward had just told me. I couldn't believe that Ben would do that to Angela.

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

Suddenly Angela's choice in music made more sense.

_**You fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

I sighed deeply, feeling really sad for my friend.

_**No no no**_

_**(No no no)**_

_**No no**_

"Is he going to get the point after this?" I asked Edward. I felt him chuckle. "You're asking the wrong Cullen, Bella. I'm not the psychic."

I looked at Alice across the room. "But do you think he will, Edward? Is Angela going to be ok?" He turned me in his arms.

"I think she's gonna be just fine Bella. Look."

_**(No no no)**_

_**No no**_

_**(No no no)**_

_**No no**_

Turning back around, I realized that Angela wasn't the only one singing. Most of the kids were joining in. In fact, a lot of people were swaying…even Edward.

And I was swaying in his arms. Alice, of course, was right there, singing along with a grin plastered on her face. I shook my head. Typical Alice.

_**Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**You will see**_

_**Somebody else**_

_**'Round everyone else**_

_**You're watchin' your back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin' to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

I swayed along with the music, still singing with everyone.

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this, you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no**_

Her expression was one of desperation; her eyes were pleading with him, begging him to return to the guy she has always adored, not the arrogant jerk he had morphed into.

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**(Yea yea)**_

_**I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else**_

_**Gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break**_

_**And you take what you get, and you turn it into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no no**_

The last line faded away and there was brief silence before everyone broke out into thunderous applause. There were even a few whistles. I, of course, clapped as enthusiastically as I could—which was difficult to do with Edward's muscular arms wrapped tightly around me, pinning my arms against my body—and even cried out "Whoooo!" for my friend.

However, I don't think it mattered. Her eyes were riveted upon Ben, who apologetically mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her.

She grinned and, eyes twinkling, she quickly dismounted the stage and hurried over to Ben to embrace him.

I overheard him say "I've never seen this side of you before" and she answered, "My point exactly." They hugged once more and even shared a small kiss.

Our eyes were torn away from the touching scene, though, when the moment was abruptly interrupted by Mr. Banner's announcement of the next performer.

**A/N: As always let me know what you think. If you have any requests I'm always willing to take and consider using them. Again, thanks to xXSingSweetNightingaleXx** **for helping me out.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Nothing. **

Tyler walked up to the microphone wringing his hands nervously. He took a deep breath and nodded up at the booth where Mr. Banner was sitting, signaling the start of the music.

Before Tyler even got a chance to open his mouth I heard Edward let out a snort behind me. Turning, I looked at him with a surprised look.

"Did you just snort?" I asked. He just nodded his head up at the stage. Turning back, I looked up to see Tyler start to sing.

"_**Well we're comin' to your city  
gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song  
we'll all be flyin' higher than a jet airliner  
and if ya wanna little bang in your ying yang  
come along."**_

Just like everyone else in the gym, I bust out laughing. Turning back around, I looked up at Edward.

"Oh." He said "Just you wait."

Right at that moment, Mike came out of the shadows to join Tyler on stage._**  
"Well we flew thru cincinnati  
and we all got really happy  
grabbed a bowl of that skyline chili  
along the way."**_

"Oh my god." Was all I could say. "Is this really happening?"

"Afraid so." Was the only answer I received. "They think themselves bad ass now." He added.

_**"Then we rolled on into canton  
scared the hell out of Marilyn Manson  
and the party started happenin' … hey hey."**_

"Do they even know who Marilyn Manson is?" I asked with a laugh.

_**"And in the middle of a Charleston night  
we ran into Jessica White  
and a little moonshine got us right  
plumb smack insane."**_

By now most were past the sheer insanity of the song choice as well as the just-this-side-of-dirty dance moves the boys were doing up on the stage. Instead of being surprised now, everyone was dancing and moving to the music. Edward and myself included.

"They are gonna get so busted for this aren't they?" I asked while wrapping my arms around Edward's neck from my position in front of him.

He chuckled and said "probably." With that, we both glanced at Alice who was standing close to the stage dancing with her back to Jasper with his hands on her waist. Seeing us, she nodded enthusiastically.

I just laughed again.

_**"Well we're comin' to your city  
gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song.  
We'll all be flyin' higher than a jet airliner  
and if ya wanna little bang in your ying yang  
come along."**_

"Well we broke down in Greenville  
in the middle of a hayfield  
but a Bud Lite truck pulled up  
and helped us out.  
So we dead headed up to Philly  
partied down like real hillbillies  
brought the music mafia and rocked it out.  
Oh Chippewa is where we go  
when we're up in Buffalo  
don't ya know those yankees  
drink enough to drown."

Somehow, Edward's hands had moved to hold onto my waist as he moved me against him.

"You know," he said "I doubt they even know half of what they're saying at this point."

I cracked up, throwing my hands high above my hands as I moved.

"Probably not." I answered breathlessly as we continued to move.

_**"Well we're comin' to your city  
gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song.  
We'll all be flyin' higher than a jet airliner  
and if ya wanna little bang in your ying yang  
come along  
come along"**_

Then, Tyler stepped forward as he continued without Mike in a solo verse._**  
**_

"_**Listen up.  
Now LA's got the freaks**_

_**at Pink's and the fifteen dollar drinks  
and San Antonio is a wild wild rodeo  
and in Phoenix, Arizona  
we drank way too much Corona  
and we woke up by the river in Jeff City, MO"  
**_

Continuing to dance as close to Edward as I was, I blocked out the music; this is heaven. I only vaugly registered that Mike had come forward to join Tyler again._****_

"Well we're comin' to your city,  
gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song.  
We'll all be flyin' higher than a jet airliner,  
and if ya wanna little bang in your ying yang

well we're comin' to your city  
gonna play our guitars and sing you a country song  
we'll all be flyin' higher than a jet airliner  
and if ya wanna little bang in your ying yang"  


"Bang in your ying yang." I muttered "That's just wrong."

"Well," Edward laughed "it is Big and Rich. They aren't exactly known for politically correct music."

_**"If ya wanna little zing in your zang zang  
if ya wanna little ching in your chang chang  
come along  
come along  
come along."  
**_

The boys came up close to the end of the stage as their song came to a close. _**  
**_

"_**Yeah we're comin' to your city!"**_

Jumping up and landing in some wanna-be gangster pose, they ended their song to roaring applause.

"I'm not sure if the applause is more for them or for the song itself." I said

Edward laughed saying "A little of both it seems."

"Alright!" Mr. Banner exclaimed from up in his booth. "That was Tyler and Mike with "Comin' to your City" by Big and Rich. Awesome job guys!"

**A/N: Who is up next? I certainly have no idea. Requests, thoughts, ideas? Let me know. Also, sorry for the loooonnnnnggg break. Finishing high school and starting college (I'm in my second year) has been nuts. Add on top of that medical issues and family drama. So I'm so sorry. Please stick with me!**


End file.
